


Thanksgiving Dinner

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Chanyeol has always liked Baek's thighs.





	

 “Hello Mrs. Park!” Baekhyun gleefully said to Chanyeol’s mom. “Hello Baekhyun! It’s so nice to finally meet you, Channie’s always telling me about you over the phone,” she said with a smile. “Yaah mom, I do not!” Chanyeol quickly denied as he blushed. Baekhyun also felt his cheeks heating up as he shyly laughed, playing with his hands. Mrs. Park led him into the house and showed him around.

 

Chanyeol smiled at the sight of his cute boyfriend and his mom getting along so well. He hasn’t been home for one of his mom’s made with love meals in a long time and he thought since today was Thanksgiving, it was a good idea to bring Baekhyun home to meet his parents for the first time. “Waaah this all looks so good,” Baekhyun said as he looked at all the food on the kitchen table.

 

Chanyeol laughed and thought it was adorable the way Baek’s eyes lit up when he saw the food. “Do you help with anyone mom?” “No it’s fine honey, I’m almost done anyway. Why don’t you take Baekhyun upstairs and get him settled in? You guys can get freshened up before dinner,” Chanyeol nodded and helped Baekhyun bring up his bags.

 

“We’ll be sleeping in here tonight,” Chanyeol said as he showed Baekhyun his room. “Are we sleeping on the same bed?” Baek asked. “Yeah, why?” the taller one asked chuckling. “I-it’s just embarrassing…” “Hahah why? We always sleep together,” Chanyeol said. “Yeah but your mom is here!” “So? She knows we’re dating, it’s fine,” he said as he pulled Baekhyun in for a hug.

 

Baekhyun sighed in defeat and hugged him back. “I’m gonna go take a shower before dinner’s ready. I feel all sweaty gross from the ride here,” Baekhyun said. His boyfriend nodded and unpacked his bags. He was taking out his folded clothes when he heard the shower turn on and an idea popped into his head. Walking up the bathroom door, he turned the doorknob hoping Baekhyun didn’t, or rather, forgot to lock it. The door opened with a click and he grinned.     

    

* * *

 

 

    Chanyeol could see Baekhyun through the steamy glass. He was turned away from him, rubbing shampoo into his hair while loudly singing My Lady. The taller one darted his tongue out to wet his lips as he took in the view of his boyfriend showering. His eyes wandered down to Baek’s cute little ass and then to his thick thighs. God he loved Byun Baekhyun’s thighs.

They were plump and milky, he just wanted to bite into them, leaving nice and pretty dark marks. He began stripping himself of his clothes and quietly sneaking into the shower. Baekhyun was singing somewhat loudly and oblivious to the fact that there was giant now in the shower with him. He was rubbing the shampoo out of his hair as he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist.

He screamed, almost slipping and falling if it weren’t for his boyfriend catching him so quickly. “What the fuck yeol! Are you trying to scare me to death!” he exclaimed. “Hahaha sorry, I wanted to join you,” Chanyeol said while laughing his ass off.

“Nooo get out! I know how handsy you get and whenever you insist on taking a shower with me it always leads to sex and I don’t wanna do anything with your mom downstairs…” Baekhyun complains, trying to convince the giant puppy to leave so he can finish his shower in peace. “Come on Baek I promise I won’t do anything! Let me stay pleeeaaasee,” Chanyeol said, trying to use aegyo.

“Ugghh...fine! But I’m serious, no trying anything or you’re out,”. Chanyeol grins as Baekhyun admits defeat and puts some bodywash onto his hands, running them all over Baek’s body.

 

He starts at his arms, making his way up to his shoulders, then down to chest. Chanyeol smirks knowing how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples are and starts playing with them. “Aaahh...” Baekhyun softly moans. Chanyeol smiles to himself as he continues playing with them.“AAghh..mhmm” Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he moans at the sweet pain and pleasure running through his body as Chanyeol pinches his nipples.

“Nnghh...I-aah-I know what you’re doing Chanyeol…” “What? I’m just helping you clean up,” he smirks, seeing Baekhyun’s dick slowly start to rise. Baek’s moans are music to his ears and he can feel himself getting hard too. He looks down at his beautiful thighs and subconciously licks his lips again. He slides his member in between Baek’s ass cheeks and thighs and slowly starts rocking his hips, sliding in and out.

“Aahh.. nggh...fuck” Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol throws his head back, grinding his teeth. Fuck Baekhyun feels so good and he’s not even in him yet. His soft skin felt amazing around his dick and he couldn’t wait to get in him. He continued to slide in and out, gradually getting faster and faster. “Nngh..Y-you said you w-wouldn’t do anything,” Baekhyun says breathlessly.

“Heh, what do you mean? I’m not doing anything...” Chanyeol says as he continues to rock his hips. He couldn’t take it anymore, he pulls out and suddenly slams into the shorter one’s ass without warning. Baekhyun lets out a loud choked moan, almost falling forward but Chanyeol grabbed him by his arms just in time. He keeps holding him his arms as he starts thrusting fast and rough into the small boy.

“AAHh.. aggh..Ngghh...F-fuck! ughh Y-y-you p-promised!” Baekhyun barely chokes out as he’s getting pummeled from behind. “Hah..Sorry babe I couldn’t help myself,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Aahh...shit...nnghh f-fuck,” Baekhyun tries to hold in his moans, not wanting Chanyeol’s mom to hear especially since this was their first time meeting.

His arms felt like they were going to rip out of their sockets since Chanyeol was sitting holding onto them while brutally fucking him from behind but the pleasure was too good and distracted him from the pain. He let out a loud moan as Chanyeol hit his prostate.

“Ssshh babe, you don’t want my mom to hear right?” he jokes. “Nghh f-fuck you,Park,” Chanyeol continues hitting his prostate spot on. Baek was just about to come when Chanyeol pulled out and pushes him against the wall.

He was thankful for Chanyeol letting go of his arms but before he got to stop and take a breath, Chanyeol immediately slammed back in. Baekhyun bit his lip trying to hold in the loud moan that would’ve escaped if he didn’t hold it in. He  propped one of his arms up against the wall to support himself. Chanyeol was going deeper than ever, purposefully only brushing slightly against his prostate.

Baekhyun whined wanting to come already. “Still want me to leave?” Chanyeol asks breathlessly. “S-shut up and just finish what you started idiot...” Baekhyun mumbles quietly into his arm as he blushes. Chanyeol continues to slam deep and hard into Baekhyun, still missing his prostate to tease him.

Baekhyun wanted to come so bad, he brought his hand up to touch his aching cock to try to come quicker but a large hand grabs his and stops him. “No touching yourself. I’m gonna be the one to make you come,” his deep voice says. Baekhyun whines and  bites his lip trying to hold in the moans.

Chanyeol sucks on his neck, leaving deep dark marks and Baekhyun could tell he was getting close because his thrusts were getting more erratic but he was glad because he was so, so close too. “Come for me, baby” Chanyeol says as he slams into Baekhyun’s prostate over and over and over again until Baek is seeing white and comes all over the shower wall.

Chanyeol follows a few thrusts after and comes inside Baek. Baekhyun is exhausted and almost collapses but Chanyeol holds him up and helps him finish his shower and changed just in time for dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I hate you…” the shorter one says as they finished up putting on their clothes. “You know you liked it,” the taller one says with a smug look. “Shut up,” Baek pouts. He looks into the mirror and notices the dark bruises on his neck.  His eyes widen and he yells.“YAH! How am I supposed to hide these from your mom!”

“Oh right...here just wear my hoodie,” He throws Baek one of his hoodies and it’s little big on him but the oversized hoodie covers most of his neck and Chanyeol smiles seeing how cute his little hyung looked in it. They walked downstairs and Mrs. Park had just finished setting up the table. “Hey kids, get settled in?” “U-uh yes thank you!” Baekhyun replies feeling himself blushing after thinking about what just happened in the shower.

“That’s good, your face is red sweetie, are you hot? Maybe you should take off that big sweatshirt. Isn’t that Channie’s?” She asks, looking at them curiously. “U-uh I just took a shower and it the water was uhm hot,” Baekhyun stutters nervously.

“He was feeling cold afterwards and forgot to bring a sweater so I gave him mine,” Chanyeol says. “Ah okay. I’m about to cut the turkey, which part would you like honey?” “Can I have a thigh please?” Chanyeol asks with a mischievous look on face, earning him a kick under the table from his blushing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fics so please don't just it too much lol   
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
